


Cold

by LibraryMage



Category: Leverage
Genre: Autistic Character, Episode: s04e11 The Experimental Job, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: When Parker breaks into the psych building to help the victims of the experiment, she stops to talk to Eliot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is described, but just to be safe, content warning for torture given the nature of the episode

Eliot heard the _click_ of the lock and the grinding sound of the door being pushed open.  He didn’t need to turn around to know that those soft, barely-audible footsteps were Parker’s.  Not that he could have turned around if he wanted to.  It was so cold his joints were screaming, even under the minimal movement of his shivering.

Eliot breathed a small sigh of relief as Parker draped a jacket over him.

“Don’t help me until --”

“Everyone else is fine,” Parker said.  “I knew you’d say that, so I took care of them first.”

She sat down on the cot and folded herself in close to him, putting her arms around him.  Eliot gladly welcomed the warmth from her touch.  Parker naturally ran cold, but in this freezing room, she was like a little ball of fire.

“You can just leave with me right now,” Parker muttered, her voice muffled from being buried in her friend’s shoulder.

“Job’s not done,” Eliot said.

“This isn’t your job.”

“Yeah, it is.”

They sat there in silence.  Neither of them really knew how long, but it was long enough that Parker began to shiver.  Eliot heard footsteps in the hallway.

“You should go,” Eliot said.  Parker’s only response was to tighten her grip around his shoulders.

“I’ll be okay, Park,” he said.  “I've been in worse places than this.”

Parker held on for just a second longer before quietly slipping out the door.


End file.
